See you again
by nightwriter1210
Summary: Valerie is making Sam write a song about how she feels about Danny. How will Danny react?
1. Chapter 1

_**See You Again**_

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!! OR THE SONG IN THIS FANFIC!!

3 HOURES EARLER

So Sam you wana come over to my house with Tucker to get redy for another weekend of ghost hunting.(Sam wasent paying attention her head was down looking looking at the street).Sam are you ok. What oh im ok bu...bu...but i can't i..i...i um ha...ha.. have to go bye guys (and with that she was of to her house). Hey Tuck was it just me of was Sam just stuttered when she was talking to me. Don't know wasen't paying attention. Hey look thers Valerie maby she knows whats up with Sam. (since Valerie dosen't like Danny any more she Sam have goten to be like best friends). Oh hey Valerie do you know what's up with Sam. Oh nothing's up she is just being Sam.Oh ok(Danny didnt believe it but just let it go for the time bening) Bye Valerie, bye Danny.

_**At Danny's house**_

Tucker i don't know what to do about Sam. She is hiding something and woun't tell me.Ok Danny i know what you should do Call Sam and ask if we can all go to Nasty Burger tommorow night then maby we can get some thing out of her (to bad for Danny Tucker knows what something is). Ok tucker i will give it a shot, i will call her now (so he picks up his phone and calls Sam).

D:Sam?!

S:Danny?!

D:So Sam you wana go to Nasty Burger with me and tucker tommorow night

D:Sam?!

D:Sam?! are you still there

S:yes im still here just had a hard time breathing

(She kicked herself for that one...)

D:are you ok?

S:ye...ye...yea Danny im fine

S:so i will see tommorow

D:yea sea you tommorow Sam

S: Bye

D:Bye

Click

Well that went well. Tucker she is acting even more weird than usually. Then go over there and talk to her now.Then why did i Now!!! Ok ok dude im going (And with that Danny Was of to Sam's house).

_**Menwile:At Sam's house**_

Sam you have to tell him now .I can't tell him Valerie.Well you shoud cause he is staring to get suspicious.What do you mean?(Sam asked with fright in her eyes). Don't worry i didn't tell him why you were looking at the ground and why you are alway's stuttered when you are around him. I just told him you were just being you. But Sam you have to tell him sonner or later and i know how you can fix this. How?and please Valerie don't tell me its not writing a song. Well then Sam cover up your ears cause its writing a song. No im not writing a song.Well Sam can you think of any other reasion. No but i... Sam your writing a song. No Valerie im not.(Just then Sam's phone starter to ring if you want to see the conversation look up)

Ok Valerie im writing a song. Yes so come on Sam lets get started.Uh Valerie i kinda alredy wrote one. Awsome so let's go down stairs and start Recording the song.(That's what they always do when they write songs but Danny and Tucker don't even know that they write songs) ok Valerie let's go down stairs to my recording studio.

_**Back to Danny**_

_(Danny''s p.o.v.)_

I wonder wats up with Sam.Well i guess i will never know till i get there.(Just then Sam's house came in to view) and her butler answered the door. Hi is Sam here , yes Said the Butler she is in the recording studio 3 door's past the movie theather to your right. ok thanks danny said as he walks to the recording stuido. Sam has a recording stuido? Danny was about to walk in but at the last minute he decided to Go Ghost and went intangiable through the wall.Making sure he would not be seen. He saw Valerie at the control panle and Sam at the other side of the glass wall in front of the mike.

Ok Sam lets get started,ok Valerie start the music(the music starts and Sam starts to sing)

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt a deep connection when you looked into my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

chorus:

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Valerie said "Oh she's just being Samantha"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it just can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

**CHORUS**

the music fades and Danny stands there Dumbstruck.

**_Hey this is my first story and please review if you wana find out what Danny's reaction will be, i need 5 reviews to post another chapter, i got this song from the Meet Miley Cyrus c.d. and made a few changes._**

**_P.S:plese excuse my bad spalling_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**I don't own Danny Phanotom (but if i did it would still be on t.v.)**

Thoughts in _italics_

"That was great Sam what inspired you." Valerie said with a smirck that said _i know what it is but i want you to say it_

"Shut up Valerie" Sam said while putting up her was starting to get close to her boling point and she hated it when anyone did this to her.

"Why Sam i have no idea what you mean."

" I'm not in the mood for jokes, at my expence, but i just have 3 things to say to you." Sam said the end in a preppy voice (**This can't end well)**

"And those three thing would be?" smiled Valerie

"Well number one is, why must you torment me." asked Sam

"Because it's fun,and someone's got to do it." said Valerie

"Okay number two is, you alredy know who the song is about and number three is, WHY IS IT SO COLD IN HERE." shouted Sam

"Fine Sam i got your point loud and clear, but im out of here before i lose a hearing in my left ear." said Valerie (**hey that kinda rymed**)

"Bye Val" waved Sam

"Bye Sam" shrugged Valerie and she left closing the door behind her.

"Danny, Danny are you in here?" now Sam said getting nervise as she was comming out if the booth.

"Sam who was that song about." Danny said appering in front of her, with his hand behing his neck.

"Danny do i really have to answer that question." _Why does this have to happen now. It could happen tommorow, maby the next day, but any time but now would be great._

"No i think i kinda figured it out."_ it figures the one time she writes a song it has to be about him. Sam will never like me that way._

"Really, is it really that obvious." _oh great now Danny knows_

"Yea you should go tell Tucker how you feel."_ it figures Sam will never like me_

"Oh my god, Danny are you really that dense." _he will never get it_

"hun?"

"The song is not about Tucker it's about you." Sam blurted it out without thinking. _Oh my gosh did i just say that out loud?_

_Oh my gosh did she just say that? _A small smile was starting to appear on Danny's face."Sam do you really like me?"

"I...uh...I...yesDannyIreallylikeyou. Sam said in all one breath

"Sam could you say that again."_ what was her answer?_

_Again does he want to kill me. _"Yes Danny I really like you" Sam said while was looking at her feet as if they were the most intresting thing in the room.

"Sam" Danny lifted Sam's chin up and looked in to her eyes "I really like you too"

Sam's eyes widdened in shock " Really?"

"Well...yea, i liked you for about a few years now and..." Danny was cut of by Sams lips crashing in to his.

_Wow and i though i never had the guts to do this. _Sam though as a tear rolled down her cheak.

"That was"

"Amazing" Sam responed with her eyes closed

"Sam ..."Danny was cutt of by his ghost sence. _of all times does this have to happen now_."Sam i gotta go but i will come over here tommorow morning and walk you to school." Then he kissed her on her cheek and flew off.

"Wow what a day" Sam said while going up stairs. Then all of the sudden she herd a loud "YES" just above her house. Sam just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and contuned to go up stairs to pick out what she was going to where tommorow.

**I am sorry that i didn't uplode this sooner, i wrote this in october but i don't know why i didn't uplode it? Anyway i hope you like it and please review :)**


End file.
